


Halloween Treat 2007 - Viggo/Karl

by FoxRafer



Series: Trick or Treat 2007 [5]
Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-10-31
Updated: 2007-10-31
Packaged: 2017-10-21 23:20:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/230964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FoxRafer/pseuds/FoxRafer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Two Viggo/Karl ficlets written as treats for visitors to my virtual door for Halloween 2007.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Halloween Treat 2007 - Viggo/Karl

**Author's Note:**

> Two Viggo/Karl ficlets written as treats for visitors to my virtual door for Halloween 2007.

•   **Forslashfairy  
•   **Fortularia****

 

•   **Forslashfairy**  
For weeks he watched Karl, captivated, fascinated. As Éomer he wielded a seething power just waiting to be unleashed. As himself he displayed wisdom and humor, a quiet gentleness that surprised those who did not know him. And Viggo's admiration grew. With film, paint and pen, he tried to capture his visceral response to his co-star, to document the depth of his feelings.

But it would take an unexpected visit to strip the cerebral veneer. With bared skin and heated kisses, Karl forced Viggo to discard the detached artifice he had tried to use to obscure his true emotions. And after a cold night set aflame with passion, Viggo was finally able to complete his picture of Karl, the images and words forever fixed in his mind.

 

•   **Fortularia**  
It was an old cast iron tub, salvaged from a building site and lovingly refurbished by hand. It had been a painstaking process but it was for Viggo so Karl had eagerly tackled the project.

Now finally installed, Karl stood back, muscles pleasantly sore from days of steady labor. The next moment he stumbled forward, a madman jumping on his back, strong legs gripping at his hips. He let out a huffed laugh and hitched his crazy lover more securely on his back.

"Beautiful and strong, just like you." Viggo's raspy murmur sent shivers down Karl's spine. "Now get naked and let's take a bath."


End file.
